


Passion Play

by SongsofSecrets



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cute, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama & Romance, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Painplay, Older Man/Younger Man, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsofSecrets/pseuds/SongsofSecrets
Summary: Heated kisses after a day full of countless meetings weren't unusual, in fact; it was habitual. Every fierce clash of teeth, sharp intake of breath and yearning touch spoke louder than words could. A nibble of a swollen bottom lip or daring fingers slipping past the waistband. The leading Dragon trainer directed the way, much like his Pokémon type. He learned dominance as a role and that was engraved on him, a branding more or less.Never had the opportunity come up where someone would dare to valiantly attempt to bring down the dragon. Not until a knight in blazing armor and a steely stare decided to take up such a feat.
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. Facade

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day! This was an idea inspired from the lovely KiKab server i am proudly apart of. Love you guys! This will be a two-parter <3
> 
> Please all the feedback and thank you

A shift in position, the fire-type master rising onto his knees on the plush couch sending the dragon trainer into the pillows on his back. Aquamarine eyes radiated up in admiration to the stealthy maneuver to reverse their usual positions. Kabu was small, being from Hoenn it wasn't surprising. Where he lacked he undoubtedly gained in so much more, like an ember taking that first breeze and engulfing it to set itself ablaze. 

He resembled a Litten, the way he posied himself over Raihan. A hand resting on the younger man's abdomen while the other stretched to place the palm at the crook of his neck. Stormy eyes of grey glistened triumphantly down at his prey. In unconscious action, the Hammerlocke leader wound his legs around Kabu's lithe waist.

Skulking downwardly with the intent to kill, the Motostoke gym leader lowered himself to place a heated kiss on Raihan's jaw. Raihan shivered, his head tilting invitingly with a quivering breath.

"Hey" Kabu's throat resounded, still busying his mouth with nips and pecks along the taller man's defined jawline. 

"Y-Yeah?" Raihan stammered, a small whimper escaping him. 

"I'd like to try something new..." 

Raihan gnawed his bottom lip a shiny fang on display with a smirk, "Gotta little flare to you still, old man? I'm game." 

Kabu laughed faintly under his breath, pulling away to glance down at the illuminating eyes."mmn, you could say that..."

His head declined to place a gentle kiss onto the elegant lips smiling playfully up at him. Raihan's eyes fluttered closed with a cooing hum into the other's mouth, hands wandering up into the soft monochromatic tufts of hair.

It was a pleasant deviation as the Fire-type trainer moved one of his hands away, shifting himself to slide it in between them.

The Dragon trainer yelped, as he was squeezed gingerly, a thumb running up his hardening prick. His body shook anxiously with anticipation when the hand slid down farther between his legs experimentally.

"Hib—"Raihan gasped, kneading thin fingers into Kabu's hair. A chuckle rumbled from the fire-type trainer, his index and middle finger skillfully reached the perineum. The body below him squirmed and bucked, eyes rolling back until their lids closed. It was wonderous seeing the mighty dragon-trainer unfurl underneath Kabu.

Calloused fingers massaged the sensitive spot through the soft gym shorts, the fire-type master nipping heated bites along Raihan's jawline.

He was so beautiful like this, body writhing, skin warming and panting feverishly _all for him_.

"You look pretty like this, Kibana..." Kabu purred, silver eyes flashing a dazzling flame of fire behind their pupils.

A moan resonated with the invaluable comment, sensual mouth quivering. Raihan's hands withdrew from the peppered hair they grappled to. They grasped and clawed underneath the Motostoke leaders uniform, nails scraping scars and light furls of hair around the navel traversing southward.

"Patience Kiba" Kabu rumbled flatly, though his body defied his own words as his hips jutted faintly into the greedy touches. A whimper emitted abruptly when he moved his away from Raihan, the dragon trainers protested loudly. The fire-type master smirked smugly down at him, wishing rotom was near to sneak a few pictures. _On second thought, no._ Raihan seemed to be influencing him too much.

Hooking a thumb into the indigo-colored gym shorts, piercing eyes bore into the glassy aquamarine pair. Pulling back the digit he snapped the waistband, a silent demand Raihan was eager to comply with. Raihan squirmed in place shimmying off his shorts, briefs, and finally shirt. His neck extending up to pepper kisses under Kabu's chin, his nostrils flaring to his pants. Propelling them off, the dragon trainer settled back down, his head propped on the arm of the chair. He gave the Fire-type trainer a sultry look in his illuminating eyes.

Kabu went to stand and move for something when Raihan stopped him by wrapping his legs around the Motostoke leader's waist. Pointing over the couches arm flashing an innocent toothy grin he said, "in the side tables drawer"

Silver eyes narrowed at him suspiciously and Raihan couldn't help but snicker, cheeks colouring. "What? I like to watch your tournaments" 

"Huh, is that so?" He snorted, shaking his head and bending over Raihan to reach the side table. As soon as he did so, the dragon trainer wasted no time in scrunching the scarlet shirt up with his palms and ravenously latching onto a hardened blush nipple.

A salivating tongue flattened against the bud, running along it at leisure before suctioning to it. The splendid body above him quaked violently, nearly falling on top of him if it wasn't for Kabu white-knuckling the couch arm. The man was cursing breathlessly, hips grinding down against the leaking exposed cock Raihan so proudly loved to dominate him with. _'well not this time.'_

A moan sputtered below him, muffled as teeth bit down on Kabu. A thumb and forefinger pinched and carefully rolled the other nipple eagerly, his frame trying it's best to arch up and create advancing friction. Kabu nearly tore the drawer out of the table from the erotic stimulation. Snatching the bottle of clover scented liquids, his free palm slammed down into Raihan's chest, clearing himself from the younger man's intensity for more. 

  
  
  


"Easy, Boy." He growled, brows furrowing as he glared down at Raihan who only looked up with compassionate aquamarine eyes. He could feel a hand palm at his white and red gym shorts. A small whine trickled out of the man below him, neck extending in challenge.

"That's it, lay there just like that Kibana." 

Another whimpering mewl, "Kabu, please..."

"Be a good lad and I'll treat you."

Kabu sat up, still ensnared by Raihan's long, slender legs. Popping the lid he squeezed a considerable amount of the slick contents on the hand that wasn't pinning the Hammerlocke trainer to the plush cushions. Clover fragrance wafted in the air and he felt the legs around him tense ever so faintly. Metallic orbs glancing admiringly at Raihan, who waited like an ever eager Growilthe; trying it's best to please its master, Kabu quirked a prominent brow but mentioned nothing as he flexed his fingers to coat them.

Leaning back over Raihan, the Motostoke leader hummed pleasantly. Tenderly kissing the others temple as he moved his experienced hand from the chest it pinned down to the couch arm to keep himself better hoisted up.

"So very pretty Kiba-kun, good on you! I suppose I owe you hm?" 

Raihan nodded, squirming his ample hips in emphasis before the elder man's lips captured his own. It was a distraction as the lubricated hand massaged the perineum once more to jolt refreshing energy into the dragon trainer. 

He mewled pathetically onto the affectionate kiss, his hands kneading at the soft scarlet shirt the fire-type master typically wore. His heart thudded loud in his chest, gently coaxing the kiss to deepen. He lapped and nipped begging for more, pleading for the distraction. His body shuddered to feel a thumb rim the ringed muscles teasingly. He sucked in raw air as the thumb slid itself in once...twice... _three times._

Inserted down to the knuckle, gently the appendage ran along the walls, carefully pushing and stretching. It wasn't surprising to discover Raihan so clenched. As far as he had been intimate with the Dragon-type trainer, they had never interchanged their dynamic between the giver and the receiver. The Motostoke leader had always been someone who played versatile roles in previous minglings, All the same, Kabu never minded. He knew Raihan, knew he possessed a reputation that had to be maintained as a near-celebrity.

Looking down at him now, however, all he had assumed began to unravel. The headband he ordinarily wore slid down over his luminous eyes, his muscles twitching and tauten to the thumb pacifying him from the inside.

Stooping his head, Kabu forced a kiss hotly into the exposed sternum. The thudding of the Hammerlocke leader's heart could be heard, pounding erratically With every feathery peck he placed. Biting and sucking at the collarbones, the Motostoke leader whispered sweet nothings of the magnificent dragon beneath him. 

“Hibana” Raiahn had drawled out through pants, rocking his hips into the finger before it suddenly vanished. A sharp pang was endured in his chest, empty to the loss of the stinging sensation that oddly left him needing more. Water pricked at the corners of his blindfolded eyes to the negligible loss; pouting mouth baring it's glittery fangs as he wriggled underneath the leader who lazily continued up the swan-like neck teasingly. The sound of Kabu’s deep chuckle resonated, making Raihan whine loudly, bucking up into the clothed man.

“Kibana…”

“Please!” Raihan cried out, loudly enough that he nearly choked on his own voice when a harsh searing sensation washed over him. He felt like his insides were slowly tearing apart as two appendages thrust into him forcibly. The dragon trainer let out a shaky breath, gasps shortening as he tried his best to relax. The fire-type trainer scissored his fingers, ripping a sob from Raihan who was panting and clinging onto the elder man— trembling. The index and middle finger swirled and with each swirl, the Hammerlocke leader whimpered in both pain and euphoria as he writhed. 

Kabu pulled away murmuring, “I believe I told you to—” 

He froze, eyes beaming down, pupils darkening a shade at the puddle of a man below him. Though the orange headband concealed his face, Kabu could see the glistening streaks tumbling down the delicate mocha-skinned cheeks. His teeth clenched, jaw quivering as if he was holding something back. Sitting up, Kabu took the hand on the couch and proceeded to caress a cheek tenderly wiping the tears away with his thumb. “Koinu…” He said softly. Raihan didn’t respond right away, instead, he looked like he was trying to meld himself into the couch as his face reddened more. Removing his appendages from the tauten hole caused the dragon trainer to whimper meekly, shrinking.

_At that moment it hit him._

“Kibana...come here,” he whispered, helping the younger to sit up and scoot into the shorter man's lap. In other times their size differences would be in jest, humorous. Right now the usual bombastic dragon-trainer made himself as small as possible, face burying into the crook of Kabu’s neck, eyes remaining blindfolded to mask his embarrassment. His arms wrapped around the Motostoke leader to cling to him tightly as the other was now soothingly massaging circles into his back rhythmically. 

“You should have told me, Kiba.” 

“...I know…I...mmmn.”

Kabu pressed a kiss atop of the disheveled spikes of charcoal-colored hair, murmuring, “You aren’t hurt are you?” he unraveled his arms to cup each damped cheek, prying Raihan off his shoulder to observe him face to face— equal. Gradually one of the hands lifted the headband up, placing it rightly strapped to his head. Glittering eyes cast away from the fire-type masters' steely pair, brows knit as a snivel accidentally escaped him. 

“I— heh, no— well yes...I mean,” He replied. He didn’t know how to explain himself, especially in this situation. Luckily Kabu was quick-witted and could read the young leader like a book. Leaning forward a peck was placed on his flushed cheek murmuring, “As long as I am not hurting you. That’s all that matters to me, Kibana. I wish I would have known sooner, not often you run into cherries still waiting to be picked. Especially being a regional celebrity almost,” the last bit he cast a wink, aquamarine eyes widening before trying to hide his face in the hands that held him dearly. 

“Don’t say it like that! I just...I don’t know. I never had the opportunity.” 

His arms slung themselves loosely over the fire-type trainers' shoulders, eyes meeting concerned ones. Smiling he added, “I am the ferocious dragon trainer of Hammerlocke!”

Kabu hummed and slid his hands down to the smooth pectoral muscles of said _dragon,_ replying playfully, “Knight’s are pretty skilled at slaying dragons though...at least the folklore I am aware of here.” 

“Was that an attempt to flirt with me, old man?” Raihan laughed as Kabu huffed, the points of his cheekbones dusting pink. “I like it, slay me any day, Daddy~” 

“... ....I will shove you off this couch—”

“No, nono, I yield! Spare me!” He cried out, tilting in to capture Kabu’s lips savoring the weak retaliation before he felt the other ease and give in hungrily. Calloused hands ran along smooth skin, scaping out the curves and dimples along the dragon-trainers back. Raihan hummed happily, wiggling in Kabu’s lap as his own hands began to wander, returning to the warmth of flesh under the Motostokes leader’s shirt. 

A hand plunged lower, a finger toying with the clenched ring of muscles. He pulled away from the kiss, silver gazing into blue earnestly. 

“Koinu?”

Raihan nodded vigorously, knowing well to the silent question, peppering Kabu’s face in kisses. “Please Hibana~” 

“No more hiding?” 

“No, Mr.Kabu, Sir.” Raihan said curtly, tweaking the hard buds that made the fire trainer squirm a little. “ but I have something to ask,” It was challenging to take him seriously as both palms splayed out on each muscle thickened pectoral under the scarlet shirt. Nevertheless, Kabu did his best and tilted his head curiously. 

“Kabu—” Raihan announced gathering a deep breath, his eyes opened with an illuminating glow to them. A rare gift derived from passion, similar to the Motostoke leaders embers that materialized in small puffs. 

“Will you... **will you be my first**?” 

The fire-type leader knew the question was coming; it was inevitable, yet all the same his cheeks flushed. After a moment his languid charming smirk appeared across his lips, that very smirk that made Raihan forget how to breathe ever since he was a kid. He rumbled a purr in the back of his throat and cooed, “Kibana…”

**“Will you be my last?”**


	2. From the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Early White Day my friends!!
> 
> ~A very special shout out to KawaiiHana, this whole fic wouldn't have been made without her friendship and lovely ideas. 
> 
> Please comment, shoot me ideas, I love hearing from all of you!

Those words rang in his ears, a warm bashful color dappling Raihan's cheeks. Orbs of Aquamarine gazed starstruck at the kind metallic pair. In every quick-witted scenario to his light yet sincere banter, never had he suspected such simple...yet impassioned words sneak their way into their fun. 

No words would be sufficient enough to answer such a dazzling question.

Shifting to reposition himself, Raihan straddled the Fire-type trainers' lap, muscled thighs pressed flush against agile hips.  With delicacy, his hands eased southward to grasp the bottom of the Motostoke emblemed shirt. A hum resonated and Kabu complied with the silent request, arms lifting as the shirt was jacked up.

_ **Scars**. _

They decorated the man's torso like a canvas, many old and faded permanently distorting the skin. An imperfection that made the man who bore them that much more magnificent, unattainable even. It was a display of a smoldering passion to not only his life goals but to the creatures he forever devoted himself to. The dragon trainer of Hammerlocke liked— _no,_ **loved** that about Kabu. 

Tossing the shirt aside, Raihan craned his neck down to steal the elder man's lips. Tongues danced lightly, exploring the familiar terrain of each other once more. Unlike before, their shared affection was sincere— tender. Raihan's palms rested on the battered yet toned muscles in the crook of Kabu's neck. The other Gym leader had an arm around the waist whilst the other teased delicately at the ringed muscles for entry, massaging and prodding with attentive care.

Raihan whimpered and bit Kabus bottom lip, earning him a slip of an appendage and his body convulsing into pleasant waves as that small bundle was grazed just right.  That made it easier to carefully slip in the second digit, this time slower— shallower. The dragon trainer inadvertently broke the kiss with a moan, Kabu placing gentle pecks against his temple. 

"You're doing so good, Kiba. Don't rush it." He murmured in his ear, making Raihan shiver and cling his arms around the man.

  
  


It stung, definitely stung while they spread and reamed around the walls. The filling feeling, however, overcame the uncomfortable jolts and ideally had his hips gyrating deeper. The Motostoke leader chuckled to Raihan's enthusiasm, pecking his lips as he plunged the appendages in further. "Well done, as capable as you've always been Kibana." 

Raihan smiled with his pearly fangs, skin shimmering of beaded sweat. His nose flared to his panted breathing. Only one man could have him rolling over on his back to hear such praises. _That was Kabu._

"Call me pretty and I'll show you just how capable I am!" 

Kabu's eyes rolled sluggishly, he should have seen that coming from a mile away. Always a competition with him. _Very Well._

"Mnn. Let us see..." He purred, slipping his fingers out and leaning back into the plush pillows on the other end of the couch, a smug look on his features. A hand lazily stroked the Hammerlocke leaders prick, stimulating it back to life.

"Go on then, let's see how pretty you can be for me~" Kabu cooed upwards with a playful wink, the other arm folding behind his head nonchalantly.

Raihan looked down at him blinkingly for a moment, what a look— and only for his eyes to meet. It gave him goosebumps, gnawing at his bottom lip playfully. He leaned over to grab the bottle that had been discarded to the floor at some point. Straightening his back and arching it a little. The lamp behind them cast light along his curves just so, shadowing the man he now straddled.

His hips thrust in tiny juts, pumping into the hand that held him while he made his own display out of squeezing the oozing substance from the bottle to his hand. He had flexed it a few times before it vanished behind his frame.

  
  


Aquamarine eyes gleamed at the silver pair, eyeing Kabu as his palm slipped underneath the red and white shorts. Raihan breathed out vocally as fingertips touched what they sought out for. Slick to the touch and after all of his drama? Hard as a rock. Kabu's hips bucked with a sharp inhale through his nose. 

"They sure weren't talkin' you up when they entitled you the ever-burning man of fire, Hibana" Raihan said cheekily. An eager palm glided from the leaking head to its shaft. His bark was only concealing his apparent lack of bite. Genuinely feeling the man's girth with the intention to ride it made him a tad anxious. Two fingers were nothing compared to what he was building up for.

"Koinu, eyes on me." Kabu sternly said, shattering the dragon trainer from his worrisome thoughts. The calloused hand on Raihan's member moved to rest on a pointed hip as the fire-type said softly, "Come down here."

  
  


Palms gripped the arm of the sofa, Raihan towered over Kabu. His forearms caged the others head between them as the more youthful trainer pecked and nipped under the Motostokes leaders chin. In reciprocation the elder smiled, placing feathery kisses where he could on the others face. His thumb massaged one last circle into the divot of the dragon's hip before it cautiously guided the way— lining them up. 

"You're doing wonderfully, Kibana. Just breathe and trust me, alright?"

"I feel like I'm a novice trainer in the pickings all over again..." he replied solemnly with a pout to his tone. He heard a small snicker from Kabu before the man replied fondly,

  
  


"Well, if that's the case, I'll be turning you into a master by the end of the evening." 

Raihan's head perked up, aquamarine orbs beaming at the cool metallic pair. The burning blush to the comment seared his cheeks, the look alone had the Motostoke leader grinning at him proudly as he bucked his hips.

The dragon-trainer clamped his lip as he felt the bulbous head prod at his entrance, testing the waters to coax the younger man to take the plunge. A stifled groan escaped from his throat, head craning up to stretch out gracefully. Nails sunk into his hip from Kabu's grasp, saying in a lackadaisical manner "Now carry on, sit pretty for me, Koinu. Show me your bite is bigger than your bark."

With a shiver, the Hammerlocke leader gave a firm nod. Kabu's experienced hand moved from his hips to down between his legs, rolling and massaging the tightened rounded organs. His own eyes remained fixated on the blue pair, witnessing them slowly slipping into a blissful haze to the fondling while steadily edging backward.

Raihan choked, luminous eyes screwing shut as he pushed back against the warm bulbous head past the muscled threshold. An airy whimper dribbled out as his jaw slackened. The anticipated sting didn't happen, instead the languid sensation of being tauten washed over him. It was a new sensation, foreign yet still satisfying feeling his insides sheathing something so warm.

  
  


He had to pull off a few times to reposition himself, palms on the Fire-type trainer's breasts and fingers splayed. Each stretch he couldn't help the urge to curl his driven nails into the scarred skin of the man below. Kabu rumbled feint grunts and delicious growls every time he penetrated himself with the older man's pulsating prick.

"Hahh—ah~" Raihan heaved as he finally sat up, engulfing the entire member as his thighs trembled. 

"Mmmn, stellar Kibana. Now look at me," Kabu praised sweetly through heated pants. Advancing both his hands now to encase the much larger ones spread out across his chest, he waited until they relaxed to hoist them.

Aquamarine eyes ever so slowly opened, their glow illuminating against his thick lashes as he gazed feverishly down at the glistening pair of polished steel. Their hands moved slowly, maneuvering to adhere themselves flush. Each pair palm-to-palm and gentle fingers interlocked.

  
  


"Beautiful" Kabu whispered breathlessly, he himself caught off guard by the view itself. In all the times they've had their flings, never had the Motostoke leader felt as taken away as he did currently. Raihan observed, a slight smile gracing his lips as the usual porcelain cheeks reddened with glistening eyes widening. 

"Are...Are ya' sure you can handle me, old man?" The dragon trainer purred contentedly to shatter the sudden quiet, eyes piercing down with mischief.

Stirring back to life Kabu laughed. He pushed upwards with his hands on queue and Raihan followed suit, utilizing their clasped palms to steady himself, rising up from the shaft before sinking back down. 'There it is' Raihan's head reeled, those feral guttural noises reverberating in Kabu's throat. The drive to drag that out of the man became an overwhelming priority. To wrench it out and witness what the true Firemaster had in him.

  
  


Eagerly he repeated the action one more, then two, and until a steadying rhythm progressed. The bobbing motion had his headband jutting downward until it slipped past his face and around his neck. The lovely sounds and euphoric grazes when he slapped down onto his sweet spot feel absolutely rapturous. A slight twist of the hips, head tossing back and so many new noises sung from the fire-trainer. He never expected him to be enthusiastically vocal in a passive position; it unlocked so many doors in his mind.

"Hii—Hibana" Raihan whined, he could feel it in his abdomen. That warm unfurling feeling festering. Kabu's intense eyes flicked up to his own, that riveting look when tiny puffs of glowing fire materialized from his sights. The younger man's thighs clenching as his frame shuddered, his hips jutting when he came down right on the rapturous bundle of nerves inside him.

  
  


Before another ragged breath could be taken, a gush of air escaped him as he felt his body suddenly being careened back with a strong force. His head landed into the cushions of the couch eyes wide from the spontaneous feat the fire-trainer undertook so swiftly.  Dominating lips crashed into his own, their intertwined hands now utilized as a tool to immobilize him. Kabu had a foot firmly placed onto the floorboards, grounding him.

"Ka—ahbu" He mewled through the kisses, the very man stifling him silent as his tongue lapped the roof of his mouth. Every thrust Raihan felt his mind getting foggier, his eyes bleary as tears welled up in pleasure. His prostate was brushed with every thrust sending him sobbing and gasping for air needily. 

"Kab— Hib— ahhnn, please!" The hammerlocke leader wailed as he tore himself from the suffocating kiss, his back arching and hips rolling against Kabu for more.

All it took was blinking the water from his blue irises and looking above him for his insides to suddenly coil and spring! His eyes looked at the amorous pair of silver ones. The Cascades of black and silver hair hung down in a tousled state of disarray. Cheeks on fire and eyes ablaze, the man above him looked more feral than his own filthy fantasies could ever conjure.

The lanky frame rattled, his midriff convulsing and eyes rolling back before shutting. Like a lava plume, hot sticky fluids painted both the stomachs in white silk-like streaks. He could feel Kabu had frenzied his motion, clutching him firmly in place as his frame pointed hips frenzied to the waves of euphoric bliss shooting up his spine and spreading across his body. It wasn't long after Raihan had gone completely limp that the Motostoke leader stiffened before arching his back, head collapsing onto the younger man's shoulder and finishing inside him until his member was flushed out by its own sticky substance overflowing. Arms trembled and gave way, falling onto the other soiled body still fighting for air.

  
  


Long arms bound around him and he felt a peck placed on top of his sweat-soaked hair.

"You—You never cease to amaze me, Hibana." Raihan cooed breathlessly, his high only just starting to come down to form coherent words. Kabu didn't react instantly, his breathing still labored. Raihan stroked his sleek hair lovingly, content on waiting for the man to come back around. 

A low laugh resonated in Kabu’s chest, his face nuzzling into Raihan’s neck. “Too bad there’s no endorsement for this win, trainer.”

Raihan snickered and hummed thoughtfully, “I think having you is endorsement enough...Though I wouldn’t say there was a win...more like a toss-up?”

“Is that so?” 

Kabu raised his head eyes level to Raihan’s, a brow raised with an impish smirk. 

**“Are you challenging me to a rematch?”**

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...on White Day~
> 
> Note:  
> Koinu means pup/puppy in reference to Kabu thinking of Raihan's personality similar to a Growlithe


End file.
